<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey Series Timeline by The_Other_Timeless_Child</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718443">Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey Series Timeline</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Other_Timeless_Child/pseuds/The_Other_Timeless_Child'>The_Other_Timeless_Child</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Interludes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:41:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Other_Timeless_Child/pseuds/The_Other_Timeless_Child</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Interlude Series -<br/>Attempted Timeline of Introductions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Interludes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848367</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey Series Timeline</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note: Not all stories are always written Chronologically, so series order reshuffles as needed to fit the timeline.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yaz first met River in A New Year</p><p>The Doctor first met River in Ghosts… </p><p>Younger River first met an after Shhhhh… 13 and Yaz in an yet unwritten interlude involving a wedding, before Oops, maybe.</p><p>A post Shhhhh... pre or mid or post-Darillium River picks up an older post Sight Seeing??  Yaz that we meet in Oops chapter 1 on the night of her party.</p><p>Younger River first meets a post Sight Seeing?? Graham and Ryan in an yet unwritten Pre-Darillium somewhere. Could be Brooke. Brooke added an Entry in DoRS Volume II...</p><p>For this series River is being obtuse with the Doctor in ‘the Husbands of River Song’, was on purpose and her getting back at the Doctor for Ghosts... when she was ignoring not-ghost River, even though her husband has no idea why.<br/>
Her shocked look on the “Harmony and Redemption” wasn’t that he revealed he was the Doctor but was that he chose to reveal it when people were looking to exploit River to catch him.</p><p>Graham and Ryan first met River in Sight Seeing?? On Darillium. </p>
<hr/><p>The Doctor thought River met her first in Ghosts, and that it happened after Darillium. Yaz knows it was before.</p><p>But now at Sight Seeing?? thought River only found out her second wife was the Doctor because River saw her exit the TARDIS.  River implies otherwise.</p><p>That means the Doctor at some point met/meets a River where she might not? find out she’s the Doctor, but they get married...maybe…</p>
<hr/><p>River does her homework, after all she is an Archaeologist.  At A New Year -  Knows 12 was a lecturer, pre-HoRS, but has met Nardole.<br/>
Could be a post Dyscoria River, but before the Duplicate is sent to her younger self’s timeline for Big Finishes - Series 4 Diary’s of River Song, just because I like the idea of more than one River traveling the universe....</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>These were my notes,If of interest....<br/>If of interest<br/>River appears, Doctor is too stunned to react at first. Why? because of the following:<br/>1. Not sure if River is contemporary with the River met in ‘Ghosts...’ or younger. Does it matter, yes.</p><p>2. Knows River picked up 12’s stuff from the University, so the Doctor has assumed the River in ‘Ghosts...’ is after Darillium but before The Library.<br/>3. The Doctor thinks a younger River can’t know she is the Doctor, because of “Husbands of River Song” having forgotten one of the first things River said in their presents was ‘I am always lying.’<br/>Also the Doctor is believing River is younger because of the detective spoiler mentioned in ‘Shhhhh...’ and Yaz hasn't been promoted yet....thinking they wouldn’t meet again until then.</p><p>4. Yaz knows River also knows her a PC Khan from ‘A New Year’.. So, need to catch River doing Something slightly legally questionable and have a PC Khan introduction.</p><p>5. From ‘Shhhhh....’Yaz thinks she knows River is both “younger” and older than the Doctor thinks...does it mater? Should it matter? Could it be made to matter??? Without the Doctor finding out?</p><p>6. I didn’t have Ryan and Graham in ‘A New Year’, so what is the situation? and how do I now get an “older” Doctor and Yaz traveling with a “younger“ Graham &amp; Ryan.....? Or do I pick them up after Shhhhh... only to have them wonder why Yaz left them out of the rescue or be upset about that fact? Nope, I Take Yaz back just after ‘A New Year’ and Yaz can’t let on about event prior to ‘Oops’ even after the Doctor comes back “proper” like.</p><p>(About 3: I believe that the whole thing about the HoRS could have been arranged and set up by River, River knew where the ship was going to crash(she dug them up)...etc. The Doctor was supposed to arrive on her doorstep....but when he never showed while he was still 11, and because she sometimes looks them up River realized she would always be waiting because he doesn’t like endings...unless she did something. So when in the Dining room River wasn’t shocked that he was the Doctor, but shocked that he revealed it in front of people who were trying to use her a bait..... we’d already seen her, later in her timeline, going along with the doctor as she thinks his pretending not to know her, until she realizes he really doesn’t, so it must be a common occurrence enough for her to accept it if he has a good reason... Anyway being in on the know seems like a very Big Finish River type thing to do)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>